Too Late
by MysteriousSVU
Summary: Lilly gets herself in an abusive relationship and is unable to get out of it. Can Scotty and her father try to help her before it's too late? AU all the Way! COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Rose petal scattered on the carpet that led down to the altar, that over looked the ocean. The wind was calm, while the sound of seagulls cried out. Today was supposed to be a joyous one, everyone was in a happy mood, all except for one person; Lilly Rush. She sat in the back, wearing dark sunglasses; while her own tears of sadness now streamed down.

As the music continued playing, Lilly watched as her former boyfriend; walked slowly down the aisle. All decked out in a tuxedo, Saccardo looked rather handsome in it. However he wasn't no longer hers, but now belonged to someone else. Just then everyone looked over, as the bride began to walk down the aisle.

However her relationship with Eddie had ended in a good way, but still the two were close friends. Still inside, Lilly was clearly upset with herself.

Eddie's bride to be; Michelle, was wearing the dress that Lilly had yearned to wear. In fact, she had dreamt about wearing it so many times. Just watching how Eddie's eyes were only on Michelle, completely broke her heart. Lilly wanted that moment, to be walking down the aisle, to him. As another tear was now shed, she felt more alone now.

Just after the vows had been said, and the rings exchanged; both the bride and groom shared their first kiss. Lilly almost became extremely emotional, but yet held it back; even when Eddie carried his wife back up the aisle.

When it came time to enter the catering hall, the place was extremely lavish. Still she felt alone and miserable, knowing that she would never be a bride. As the DJ now announced the couple, Lilly remained seated while on the verge of tears.

Luckily her squad had been invited, but even Scotty had noticed just how depressed his partner had become. In fact, he felt bad that today wasn't her wedding day. Inside he wanted to punch out Eddie, for breaking her heart.

However he was too busy talking to Vera, while Lilly remained seated. Kat could very well understand why she was so upset, motioning silently the blonde now followed her outside.

"You'll have your chance Lil, I'm in the same boat as you," Kat said looking around," Lavish place, wouldn't mind getting married here."

Lilly nodded softly, "I thought I found the right one, you know. Maybe I'm better off being single, it isn't the end of the world," inside she was really crying," Michelle's dress is exactly the dress that I had wanted to wear."

It was good to see that there was another person that was in the same boat as her, "At least you're a mom, and I don't think I'll ever be pregnant. Almost forty, by the time I actually get married; it would be too late."

Kat shook her head, "People are having kids later Lil, you'll find someone," as the two went back inside. Lilly automatically froze upon seeing both Eddie and Michelle dancing together; to the very same song she always thought of both him and her.

How she wanted to have that one dance, and know that he was hers; forever. That was now taken away, but Kat now led her back outside," Don't let this get to you Lil, believe me it's not easy seeing this," trying to comfort her.

When they finally went back inside, Lilly took a seat as everyone ascended to the dance floor. Even Stillman was out there dancing, as Vera as well; who was dancing pretty pathetically. Everyone was having a good time, single or not.

She couldn't breathe, as Lilly then decided to take a stroll along the shore. Leaving her shoes in the sand, Lilly walked barefoot, while taking in several, deep, cleansing breaths.

Clearly she was crying, her heart had been smashed to pieces. There was no one out there for her, Lilly had to fact that the rest of her life she would be alone, without someone to love. Kat had it much easier, besides Kat didn't have as many problems as she did.

Her tears now came down in buckets, while knowing that her father probably wouldn't be around when she finally had gotten married. Lilly wanted him there, to have that one special dance with him. To have that moment to remember, but now it was guaranteed not to happen.

Scotty seemed to be happy, dancing with redhead. Before long, Kat was also dancing; which left Lilly all alone sitting at the table.

Just then Stillman sat down beside her," I figured you'd be out there," noticing her tears," We're all lone wolves Lil, it's not just you whose alone."

She continued crying, while looking at the ocean," Just thought that maybe once boss, that I would have that chance."

"You will," he said, pulling her into an embrace. John felt terribly for her, knowing that Lilly's heart was completely broken," It's alright, you should have been the one who was getting married; not her."

After much convincing, the two went back inside. Yet Lilly didn't eat, not even when the wedding cake was now being served. It did look delicious, yet it made her feel sick to her stomach. It wasn't her wedding cake, but someone else's.

Even Scotty had noticed this, knowing that her heart was now extremely broken. He felt bad that he wasn't there to celebrate her wedding; but one of her former boyfriends. Still, she needed him to be there for her.

When the wedding finally grounded down to halt, Lilly made a mad dash out the place. The last thing that she had wanted was people to see her crying.

Once opening the door to her apartment, the place was dark and quiet. There was no one for her to come home to, but Lilly had yearned to feel loved and wanted.

Over the next few weeks, Lilly attempted to go out and try to meet someone. It was hard, but one night she stuck up a conversation with a man; that was a paramedic. He was gorgeous with brown hair, soft hazel eyes.

Perhaps it was quite possible, except that on the night of their first date; Lilly was rushing to get out of work early. Scotty had never seen his partner so nervous in the seven years that he had known her, clearly something was wrong or not.


	2. Chapter 2

At first their relationship was good; Alex would often bring her flowers, or other gifts. He'd also take her out to expensive restaurants and then go ice skating. However Scotty knew that this guy didn't really love her, or was clearly faking it. He wanted to help his friend and partner but yet, knew that Lilly wouldn't want him to interfere.

Besides she needed her own chance at love, since all of her relationships had ended up failing miserably. When another bouquet had arrived, Scotty sighed deeply, "From Alex again, that's like the fourth time this morning."

Lilly also sighed," Yeah, I'm getting sick of getting flowers. I guess he loves me."

"Or is using you," Scotty said as she shot him a look," Just looking out for you Lil."

She frowned at him, "Well don't, and he isn't using me, I'm a cop also!"

Later on that night, Lilly arrived over at Alex's place for dinner. The food was alright, Saccardo was much better cook than he was; plus he was a tad more romantic," You had my own department turned into a flower shop."

Alex smiled," I love you that's all," as the two shared a passionate kiss together. Lilly wasn't quick to say that he was the right person for her; by all means it was too early in their relationship for her to know. For right now, the two continued to enjoy having dinner together.

Just after dinner, Alex had to leave for his night shift; in which he told her that he worked every night. This made matters worse for her, especially since she wasn't working at nights; due to cut backs of hours at work. It was all Deputy Commissioner Patrick Doherty's fault for doing that, yet Lilly had wanted to literally scream at him; for what he was doing to their squad.

Getting back to this, Lilly walked home alone; trying to decide if this was a relationship that she still had wanted to have. It wasn't that often that she was dating someone, but yet Alex had seemed to be good to her.

What if this relationship turned sour, Lilly didn't want yet heartbreak on her hands. On the other hand, she couldn't just walk away now. During the next few weeks, her relationship with him really took off; yet it was a good thing. However when she filled out a request to take a vacation, Stillman was very surprised; knowing that Lilly had never took a vacation.

Despite everything, both she and Alex jetted off to Miami Beach for one week. While lying on the beach, Lilly felt relaxed. This place was perfect for her, but clearly Alex wasn't enjoying it, "Are we going to lie here all day?"

"What's your Rush, I never take any vacation time off, "she said while putting on a pair of sunglasses, "You don't have to stay with me, go wherever you want."

Feeling his lips on hers, Alex then got up, "I'll see you back at the hotel, okay?"

However Lilly remained at the beach for several hours, before returning back to their room; but found that Alex wasn't there. She sighed deeply, knowing that clearly he didn't want to be with her. The door now opened, as he stood there," Was over playing volleyball, didn't you see me?"

She grabbed a shirt out of his suitcase and threw it at him, "it's over, and you weren't out there. It's clear that you don't love me."

Alex now stood in front of her, "Are you accusing me of lying, look it's my vacation as well, "before holding up two tickets to a rock concert, "This is what I was really doing."

Her eyes instantly lit up; perhaps she shouldn't be jumping to conclusions. Back in Philly, Scotty worried more for Lilly than ever before. He knew that Alex was starting to control her, it was perfectly clear that this was happening. She didn't need to be controlled, especially by him. In fact, Scotty dialed her cell; just hoping that he could speak to his friend and partner.

Lilly did hear the sound of her cell ringing, as she reached into her pocketbook to retrieve it. Just then she felt Alex's lips on hers, "I need to answer it."

"No you don't, we're on vacation; let your squad deal with it."

She sighed," It could be my dad, let me just check," but had found that Alex wouldn't let her answer it," Enough," glancing at the numbers, "It's my partner."

At this point, Scotty hung up after reaching her voicemail. He knew that he had do go down to Miami, just to make sure that Lilly was alright. With everything going on at work, Scotty remained in Philly; but worried more about his friend.

In Miami, Lilly was enjoying a night of dancing; which had seemed to be thrilling. Plus the fact that Alex was an excellent dancer. By the time they had gotten back to their room, it was now 2am. Yet it was great to be able to relax without thinking about work, constantly.

By the time that she had returned, Lilly was acting much differently. In fact, she didn't socialize with her squad nor hang out at Jones Tavern on First Thursdays; either.

One night, Scotty noticed that she was rushing to get out of work, "Lil, we need to talk."

"I can't, I need to leave," as Lilly walked out the door fast. He knew that she shouldn't have even dated Alex in the first place; he had heard rumors about him being controlling. Those were just rumors, for all Scotty knew this guy could be just a normal person.

Everything did change once Lilly had gotten home; Alex immediately threw her up against the wall; as the two continued yelling at one another. She felt the force of his fists, striking her face. Lilly gasping before kicking him hard in the groin; no one was going to assault her like him.

Just as Lilly was running upstairs, Alex followed before pushing her down onto the bed. She now felt her body turning over, before unzipped his pants; and pushing him between her legs. Lilly begged for him to stop, "Please, Alex," she said, "This hurts."

Just moments after being assaulted, Lilly curled up into fetal position as she began sobbing uncontrollably. She felt violated and was in pain, somehow the assaults continued on and off. The next morning however, their fights continued. Lilly had already thrown up several times, due to stress.

After the last yelling battle, Lilly reached for her phone and dialed her partner's number. Right away Scotty answered it, "You alright Lil?" his voice sounding more comforting. She wanted to tell him about last night but found that she couldn't, yet at the same time couldn't dare let him see how she now looked, "I'm not coming in."

On the other end, Scotty felt himself worrying more about her," You want me to come over?"

"No just tell the boss that I'm taking a sick day," he heard her say, but her voice told him that something had indeed happened. Lilly never sounded this way before," What did he do to you?" he asked, "You can tell me Lil?"

"Nothing," she said before the line went dead.

Lilly felt the tears building in her eyes, while still in pain. Drawing in several deep breaths, she headed into the bathroom before seeing a large black and blue mark on her right cheek. This was a rape and an assault, she as a cop knew this all too well.

People like Alex, weren't meant to get away with this. Yet, she was afraid of what he might do to her; if she filed any charges. Her heart pounded hard inside, while Lilly pondered what to do next. Later on, Alex came back.

This time she had to put her foot down, "It's over Alex, not after what you had done to me." This just sent his rage into a tailspin, before she tasted the blood that was coming out of her nose. Alex had clearly a history of being possessive, controlling and abusive. He knew how to keep someone from going to the police, yet Lilly was the police.

"DID YOU INFORM ANYONE LILLY, "shaking her," DO YOU"!

Lilly shook her head, "No," giving him that cold ice queen look. Alex once again slapped her," DO NOT DISOBEY ME!"

"What if I do, I'm a cop Alex. IF YOU RAPE ME ONE MORE TIME, I WILL PRESS CHARGES!" she yelled.

Alex once again slapped her face, "Shut up, before wrapping his hands around her throat; "One more word and I'll stop your breathing for good," as he continued chocking her.

Lilly gasped, trying to suck in some precious air, "Please," she begged, feeling the pressure increasing before he let her go. She fell to the floor, gasping.


	3. Chapter 3

As Lilly lay on the floor gasping, she felt weak,powerless against this man. She was a cop, and could easily fight him off, but no her own fear had gotten the best of her. Alex had almost snuffled her life out of her, but for some reason didn't. Whatever it was, she knew that this situation wasn't good. Perhaps Lilly should have listened to Scotty; he was right.

Very slowly, she got off the floor; and reached for her cell. Just then, Alex came back and grabbedthe phone right out of her hand, before leading Lilly back upstairs. She screamed loudly, while he began assulting her again.

Alex then slapped her hard," Come for me Lilly." However she wasn't in the mood or certainly aroused by him,but somehow he was able to make her climax. Lilly felt ashamed, before turning over. Her whole body was hurting, badly.

Once he had fallen asleep next to her, she felt miserably sick and threw up in the bathroom. After the last throttle, Lilly collasped onto the floor; still weeping. She wanted to call for help, yet was scared of what Alex might do to her.

Then she though of calling Scotty, knowing that he would physically hurt Alex to no end. However, Lilly didn't want to feel weak about telling him what was going on. Yet on the other hand, Scotty already had sensed that something was clearly wrong.

By the next day, Alex was still there. He however, was in the kitchen making breakfast. Lilly stopped short, as she watched him cooking, " What are you doing?"

" Making breakfast for us Lil, what's it look like," he said, noting that she was shaking slightly. Right away, Alex grabbed a blanket, before wrapping it around her, " Should be walking around in shorts, in cooler weather."

She knew better, " Don't pretend to care or love me, when you don't!"

Alex turned around, " I do love you Lil, that's why I made us some breakfast."

" After you raped me last night, how dare you!"

That's when he almost lost it but quite didn't, " I don't rape, you need to be a bit more romantic. Sex probably isn't your thing."

Lilly's eyes were almost fuming with anger," Last night wasn't sex, you deliberately fucked me. Not once had we ever had sex, as a normal couple. In fact, I'm still in pain from what you did to me last night."

He sighed deeply, " How about if I try not to be so angry, and try more to love you."

She knew that he was lying, " No, that's how abusers say. It doesn't happen, I can't be with someone that abuses me. It's just that simply, just leave and walk away."

It was then that Alex slapped her hard, before pushing Lilly up against the wall, " DON"T TELL ME TO LEAVE, BITCH. I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE THE FUCKING POLICE!"

Lilly's lips quivered before she ran back upstairs. She had indeed tears in her eyes, but didn't dare let them fall. For the rest of the day, Lilly remained upstairs. When Alex finally came into the room, he saw her lying in bed; shivering miserably.

Coming closer, Alex gently pressed two fingers along the side of her wrist. He could feel the quickening beats, as a trained paramedic he knew what was normal and what wasn't.

Alex then retrived his bag, pulling out both a cuff and a sethoscope. He then proceeded to wrap it around her arm," I don't like the way that you are shaking like this."

While taking her blood pressure, Lilly was silently wishing that he would just go away. Then she heard him informing her that her pressure was a bit low, " No shit Alex, I haven't eaten anything since noontime yesterday."

He then proceeded to place the sethoscope onto her chest, hearing how rapid her heartbeat was. Lilly then took the piece off of her chest, " Enough, my heart's fine."

Sure enough he listened to her breathing, " Deep breath," as she then proceeded to do it, hoping that he would get the message. Somehow when Lilly felt stethoscope touching her stomach, she tried to squirm," Relax."

Moving it around, Alex hurt her stomach grumbling softly,before placing it back onto her heart, " Might have murmur," he said.

It was there that Lilly pushed him away, " Stop playing doctor, my hearts fine!",she snapped.

Alex sighed before putting everything back, somehow he went back downstairs to watch tv. This didn't make her feel any better, especially since Lilly wasn't in the mood to eat anything. She was too scared of him.

When Lilly returned to work, Scotty noticed that she was wearing all black. Also that she wasn't drinking any coffee either, which wasn't like her to avoid," You alright Lil?"

She nodded, " Yeah I think I'm coming down with something," she answered, but wanted to tell Scotty what was going on.

The pain was still very evident, but Lilly didn't want anyone to know that she was raped. Besides Alex's brother just happened to be a very respected lawyer, plus he was good friends with deputy commisser Daughrty, which could make things even worse.

For now, Lilly concentrated on the case. In the week comings, she became more distant even to the fellow members of her squad. Everyone took notice, even Scotty. To top it all off, when her father came up to see her, Lilly avoiding having any conversation. Somehow Paul had noticed that his daughter was hiding something.

" Are you being abused Lilly," seeing the visable red marks on her face. As he lifted up her chin, Paul saw more marks on his daughter's throat, "Who did this?"

Lilly shook her head," It's nothing, happened while arresting someone. I'm fine dad."

Paul knew that she was lying, as his eyes also saw the marks on her wrists as well," He's abusing you Lilly, where is he now?"

" It's nothing, Alex isn't abusing me."

However the look in his eyes told her that he was very worried for her," Nobody hurts my little girl, where is he?"

She then started to walked out the door before hearing her full name; Lillian Marie Rush. Lilly turned back once again, " Look a suspect just hurt me, alright. I'm not hiding anything from you dad." Paul knew that she was lying, quite possibly to hide the abuse. He had to intervien and stop this, before it was too late.

Then all the abuse just seemed to stop, but Lilly still wasn't trusting that Alex would hurt her again. She had already had been down this road before, now the two were actually going out as a normal couple. Lilly had tried once and again to stop this relationship, but her life was threatened each and every time. Even Scotty had been invited to go out with them, he too knew that this relationship was taking a bit toll on his partner.

Her eyes that once had sparkled, were now dull and tired. Not once did Lilly flash that smile, that Scotty was accustomed to see. Scotty wanted to do something ,but feared that Alex would kill his best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

However Lilly knew that she had let herself get involved with this guy, for reasons that she herself couldn't explain. Digging through the reports, Lilly now had found something pretty interesting. Two women had gone missing, that had dated him. All had reported the same type of abuse, as a rush of chills crept down her spine.

While searching through the cold job, she came across something quite interesting. Just then Lilly heard the sound of footsteps, before turning to see that it was just Scotty. He looked quite concerned, " Got something?"

" Crap, I should have just avoided him that night. Why did I even do this?"

Scotty nodded, " Alex threatened you Lil, in ways that you couldn't even imagine. He did things to you, I see the bruises and marks. Everyone's concerned and wants to get him off the streets."

Lilly was angry at herself, " No it's my fault, I knew the signs. I could have left and reported him. Why didn't I?"

He sighed softly, " He played with your mind, turned you away from who you reallyare, " seeing the marks on her neck and wrists, "What did he now do?"

She stared at the ground, with tears threatening to fall. Lilly knew that she had to do the right thing, but one the other hand; couldn't help but to wonder why Alex was connected to a cold job. It had turned out that his father had killed his mother, when at he was just seven years old. Then again, it could explain for why Alex was so abusive.

Being here at work, Lilly didn't want to mention about being raped. She therefore bottled the emotionals up inside, " Can I come over later?", she asked.

Scotty nodded, before the two went back up to work on the current opened case. Later on that night, Lilly arrived but still found it hard to even speak upon what she had gone through. As he touched her hand, she knew that she could confide into her best friend and partner.

" He raped me, Alex. Several times, " she spoke as her lips quivered slightly, " He held me down, to the point that I couldn't push him off."

The look in Scotty's eyes, told her that he wanted to hurt this guy, badly, " Why didn't you report it Lil, you're a cop. You wouldn't let this just pass you by, what's gotten into you!"

Lilly was stunned yet, was fighting back her own tears, " Alex threatened me Scotty, what was I suppposed to do, report him; then he kills me?"

" You're a cop, act like one!, " he said, " This ain't like you Lil, to hide something like this. Everyone knew that something was wrong, why be so fucking stubborn?"

She frowned before getting a grip, " I was raped Scotty, and in an a abusive relationship. What was I supposed to do, Alex became controlling. Wouldn't even let me use my cell, even in my own house."

He knew that she was about to breakdown, before pulling her into an embrace. Scotty could hear her sobbing softly, while Lilly confessed to him all the horrors of this relationship. Although her cell was buzzing, she continued to ignore it, " I can't go home, not until this stops."

Lilly did have the marks that indicated abuse, but yet didn't go to the hospital after the rapes had occurred. Still she needed to face this man, and get him out of her life; for good. Just then the two heard a knock at the front door, upon opening it up it was only Vera. The two breathed a sigh of relief, before Vera walked in.

" What's Rush doing here?", he asked.

Scotty paused before shaking his head, he wasn't about to tell Vera what had happened to Lilly. Even being the biggest pratically joker in homicide, had soft, caring side as well, " I found new information on that nut job, turns out several women had filed restraining orders against him. Alex was also physically and emotionally abusive to them."

" How long does he get himself involved with them?", asked Lilly.

Vera shook his head, "Apparently, he goes around either posing as a paramedic or a nurse. It's his way of charming the ladies, then abuses them and leaves. Guy has never been married nor has any kids."

Lilly knew that Alex was also a liar," He told me that he was paramedic, one night he took my pressure; listened to my breathing and heart. It was pretty creepy."

Looking through the reports, she felt her heart racing a bit faster," Alex is doing the samething to me, like all the other women," while looking up at Vera,' Why are you here?"

Vera took a seat next to her, " Cause Lil, we're trying to catch him before he hurts you. The guy's already blogged about how he's going to kill you."

The fear of that, made her fear rise inside, " How, why aren't you two showing me this?"

Scotty was scared for his partner now, " Cause it wasn't a blog but a note, the problem is that nobody can find it. Plus Alex lied to you, his brother has a hefty record; the guy's not a lawyer ."

With all the lies that he had told her, Lilly now felt herself growing stronger, wanting to bring this guy in. The next day, she installed new locks on her front door; and got an alarm system; not just because of this but because of the string of robberies. Having one was now a good thing.

Upon coming home, Scotty was behind her, while they searched through her house, before finding no sign of Alex anywhere, " I'm going stay in the car," he said, " Don't want to invade your privacy."

" I don't need anyone watching me Scotty, I'm fine, " she snapped

He knew that Lilly was just being herself," Look Lil, I can't. Boss ordered me to stay, plus what if he comes back. Can't risk you getting hurt again."

While Scotty sat outside in his car, Lilly was upstairs wearing a pair of pyjamas. She felt her fear rising slowly, before looking at the bed. In her mind, she saw Alex on top ; raping her. The pain, the violation, made Lilly throwing up from it.

For days she would continued experincing this, but yet had nightmares over her rape.


	5. Chapter 5

One night, Lilly was driving towards New Jersery, when she saw a pair of headlights. This instantly reminded her of Moe, right before he pushed her car forty feet into the river. She knew now that this wasn't him, but as the car drove up closer, Lilly's instints told her that it was Alex. Pressing a bit harder on the gas, she began speeding away.

However Alex's car was now catching up to hers, before he knocked her car into the side of the road. He the quickly got out, before shattering the window. Lilly instantly fought back, before she felt him grabbing her. This did nothing as he then shoved her inside of his car and sped off; leaving behind her phone and gun.

From inside of the car, Lilly tried escaping," Let me go," she demanded, " I know you've done this to other women, why pick me?"

Alex chuckled," You're crazier than I thought, who gave you that idea; that dumb nut job partner of yours?"

" I know more about you than, you think I do. When you are little your dad killed your mother, got to be tough; seeing that?"

His demonur quickly changed, before smacking Lilly's face hard, "Just shut the fuck up, get it. Or I'm going to really kill you!"

Lilly this time wasn't about to let him threaten her, " You think that I'm really buying that crap, threatened other women the same way, even raped them. Never once did you kill them, but I can see while several of them have restraining orders on you. Your controlling, abusive, and a compulsive liar. Alex you aren't a paramedic, but just a loser."

She then noticed that he was speeding quite faster now," Trying to prove that you're a tough guy, calling all the shots? Oh yeah my partner knows everything that you have done to me, he's prepared to tell my boss and have your ass arrested."

When the highway patrol discovered Lilly's abandoned car on the expressway, they called Stillman. Once there, Scotty stood there seeing that his partner had been dragged out of the car, "Lil put up a fight, she ain't the type to just let this scumbag take her."

Vera crouched down, " There's blood, could be Alex's," as he then collected a sample to send to the lab," Hope that the lab and ID it."

Indeed now , Scotty had find his partner but had no clue where Alex could have taken her," Why was Lil even out driving this time of night, she's been sick for awhile."

" Her dad lives in New Jersey, might have gone to see them. Lil doesn't have any other relatives besides him," said Stillman, " The last call on her cell was made to him."

Scotty looked at the phone, " I'll contact him boss, let him know what happened."

" No I'll do it Scotty, this isn't your place. Start searching for Lil, with everyone else."

As soon as Paul Cooper had received word on his daughter's disappearence, he automatically feared the worst. In fact this made him come directly down to the crime scene, his heart now in a frenzied panic. Upon seeing the shattered glass, and the scuff marks, Paul wanted the safe return of his daughter, " Find her, I can't lose Lilly again."

Stillman nodded, " We're trying to, her partner went over to her apartment. The alarm is still on, nothing appears to be damanged on the outside."

" I have the code," said Paul, " I don't think that the Lilly would want anyone to be in her place, besides me."

Once there, he turned off the alarm and looked around. The place was neat, but upon going upstairs; he found nothing out of place. On her nightstand, was a picture of both her and Christina as a kids. Inspecting it closer, Paul now had realized that Christina was also his daughter as well. Perhaps he should have believed Ellen when she had told him that.

Upon coming downstairs, he then set the alarm and locked the door on the way out. His heart was sinking fast, knowing that this guy was probably out there hurting his little girl.

2 hours later….

Lilly was still feeling extremely miserable, " Just pull over, where are you taking me?"

" Just shut up alright," as he then pulled over before leading her down a long path, and into a house. Once inside, Alex slammed the door shut, " How fucking dare you," as she then slapped him," So why take me here, if you aren't going to kill me?"

He looked into her blue eyes," Unlike all the other women, I actually love you."

" Get real, Alex you don't love me. Your not even a paramedic, a doctor or a nurse. Just a weak guy that has nothing else to do than to hurt other's around him."

Alex then pulled out his gun, " Strip now," he said, " Do it or I'll kill you."

She could see that it was aimed directly at her heart, within any given moment he could shoot her. Lilly then saw flashes of Ed, right before he had shot her. She remembered the pain, but knew that this time; she couldn't risk dying again.

Feeling the gun pressing against her heart, Lilly swallowed hard before stripping. One by one, her clothes now were placed on the couch," That better."

" When I said strip, I meant everything," he growled ," This bullet if released could pierce that beating heart of yours, stopping it forever."

Lilly then proceeded to take off her undergarments, as Alex now put his gun away, "On your knees now," he now demanded.

She obeyed, not wanting to die, before puking all over the floor. Alex now kicked her hard, " What the fuck is wrong with you!"

Pulling her up, he then pushed her onto a bed and closed the door. Luckily Lilly was the only one inside the room, but clearly heard him cursing about her. She continued feeling sick, while shivering from the coldness.

A few hours later, the door opened as Alex threw her a pair of sweats; including her bra and underwear. That did felt but still Lillyhad felt sick, before finding the bathroom. She hated feeling this way, before collasping onto the bed.

Two days later….

Alex knew that the cops were out looking for him, but yet already had cleverly disguised himself. The only problem was that, he knew that Lilly would find a way to escape. He couldn't let her do that, as he saw her slowly walking out of the bedroom.

" Great, you're still sick," he said.

Lilly exhaled deeply," I think I might be pregnant, " seeing how interested Alex had become," Now you're all happy. So that's why you raped those women to have a child, or do you just like to be in control?"

He moved closer," Why would you be, you cheating on me?"

" No you raped me, any number of those times could have resulted in this?"

This wasn't what he had expected," I don't believe that your pregnant Lilly, still thin as a fucking stick."

Meanwhile, Stillman was following up on several leads. None now had seemed to be a good source, he worried more for Lilly; but wasn't about to give up on finding her. Nither was her father, whom was also out searching for her. Paul kept her badge in his jacket pocket, hoping to find his daughter alive.

In the days following, there was still no sign of Lilly or Alex. When three weeks now turned into a month, Scotty sighed deeply, as he stared at his partner's empty desk. He wanted to find Lilly himself, but had no clue where she was.

Just then Vera came out, " Got something on a man with Alex's description, he was seen in one of those 7-eleven type stores; up in Vermont."

Scotty looked shocked, " Let me guess, there's no sign of Lil?"

" Not yet, but the boss is heading up there," as Scotty grabbed his jacket, "I'm going too, there's a chance that Lil might be close by."

Alex had once again fooled the cops, by having one of his buddies dressed like him. Of course he was in a rural part of Upstate New York, and wasn't about to go any further than that. Very slowly, Lilly made her way over to the fridge; pulling out a bottle of water.

Just then he grabbed his coat," Stay here, try escaping. You know what happened last time that you tried."

Lilly froze in fear, as he then locked the door behind him. She couldn't escape with all the windows bolted, plus the threat. After he was gone, she began searching through everything; hoping to find a single clue.

Later on that night, the squad had finally received word where the whereabouts of Alex. Very closerly, they headed down the wooded path, leading up to a house that appeared to be not taken care of.

" The home has been occupied by someone who doesn't exist, the description of the man fits Alex. He's got her here, " Stillman said.

By this time, Alex pointed a gun at Lilly's head, "Get out, but I will come back to kill you," before driving off. Now stuck in the middle of nowhere, she began running, trying to find someone place to call for help.

Just then a car came out of nowhere, but stopped. Both Vera and Jefferies got out to find, that it was Lilly standing there. She nearly collasped into Vera's , as Jefferies wrapped a blanket around her. She refused to be taken to a hospital; afraid of knowing the real truth.

Being as stubborn as she was, Lilly held her own fear back," Just take me home alright?" Once back at home, Lilly tried to regain a sense of control. This was her house; her life. Alex was merely just a scumbag, but upon looking at the test; her head dropped in dispair. She was indeed pregnant, by a guy who had raped her.

What was she going to do; but right now Lilly wanted to find Alex. Men like him needed to be stopped; for good. One thing that she wasn't going to do was tell anyone about this pregnancy, but find a way to make it not noticeable.

The last thing that Lilly had wanted to do was for people to feel sorry for her. For now, she put on some sweats, noticing that she was starting to show, " Crap," she muttered. What the hell was she going to do now?

Rummining through her closet, she found that her jeans weren't closing, " Just great," referring to the baby inside, knowing that wasn't it's fault.


	6. Chapter 6

Lilly felt torn on what to do next, as she studied her own reflection in the mirror. She was still very much stirong, yet inside of her was an unborn life. Her lips quivered slightly, while bringing her hand to rest on her abdomen. She then once again looked up, while trying to convince herself that this was her baby.

She still had herself, but yet Lilly knew that she needed to seek some prenatal care. Inside her heart was pounding with severe fear, what if Alex was still watching? However Lilly knew that by remaining strong, she could quite possible seek out her own justice. What had terrified her, was even seeing his face in the courtroom, after everything that he had done.

Breathing out again, she knew how to be strong. However Eddie dropped by unexpectively, but it was a good thing. Lilly could trust him, knowing that he would never hurt her. Glancing at his now empty ring finger, she knew that his marriage didn't last.

" I heard about what happened to you, just wanted to check up on you," he said, " We'll find that scumbag, or I will for that matter."

She nodded," Sorry about you know," referring to the fact that Eddie was no longer married.

" We were meant to be Lilly, right now I'm going to do everything that I can to protect you," his eyes looking at her lovingly. Her eyes glanced over at his leather coat, noticing that it made him much more attractive. Eddie's hand gently touched the side of her face, " I should have been there more to protect you."

Lilly then looked down, still not wanting to reveal what was really troubling her. As Eddie gently pulled her into an embrace, she felt once again safe. More important, felt his love that was always there for her. Right now, just having him as a friend; provided the comfort that Lilly needed right now.

" Your crying Lilly, why?," he asked softly.

She sniffled back, everything, while feeling Eddi e gently rubbing her back. It was there, that Lilly had decided not to tell anyone about it. She couldn't risk the danger, but also felt scared for this unborn life that was now growing inside of her.

Eddie knew that something was terribly wrong, " Your shaking Lilly," before grabbing a blanket; wrapping around her body, " I'm worried for you."

" I'll be fine," she said, but saw that he wasn't' about to leave, " I can take care of myself, Saccardo."

That was something that he wasn't so sure of," You can't be, not after what Alex had done to you. He raped you Lilly, took advantage of someone that I love; deeply."

She then frowned, " If you really loved me, you wouldn't have made the mistake of marrying her!"

Eddie knew not to get himself into a tailspine over this," Look, with all things put to aside, I still love you. Right now you need someone to be here for you, I can't let you just be alone. Valens told me everything, I'm staying until Alex is found."

" No," Lilly said,wanting to regain some control over her life," Look I know you care about me, I'm fine," but saw the look in his eyes," I just need sometime to be by myself."

He exhaled deeply," I already told you that I'm not leaving, I don't feel comfortable doing that. What if Alex strikes again, and this time kills you. He almost did Lilly; this is serious."

Lilly nodded quietly, " Then I'll be upstairs, it's not you Saccardo. I just want some quiet time."

That was something that he could completely understand, but instead saw a car parked outside. As Eddie came near, Scotty was sitting in the driver's side," Get in Saccardo," he said.

Once inside, it was clear that Scotty was onto something, " No sign of Alex, but there's something that you should see."

While the men were talking, inside Lilly's cell began ringing. Picking it up, she froze hearing the sound of a familiar voice," I see that ex-boyfriend of yours sitting outside in your partner's car, you mind telling me why?"

Lilly immediately hung up, but Alex kept on calling. She wasn't about to pull herself back into his cycle of abuse, but in the days following more calls had continued. Yet, Lilly was trying to go on with her life, but yet continued to hide her pregnacy. As her stomach started to grow a bit bigger, she used different clotihing to mask it.

People around her knew that something was up, but importantly her relationship now with her father wasn't really there. She avoided his calls all together, plus now Scotty's as well. Lilly knew that she could take care of herself, without having anyone to do that for her.

Even Eddie had found that Lilly was cutting off communication with everyone who had cared about her. He had a feeling about whatever Alex had done to Lilly's mind, was now the result of it.

It wasn't only that, but her whole attitude became snappish at work. Scotty grew more concerned about her state of mind, to the point that he finally had spokened to her about it, " What's with you, Lil. Don't seem yourself lately?"

"I'm fine Scotty."

He didn't believe her, " No you ain't Lil, your dressed odd. This isn't like you at all, you can talk to me. I'm not going to hurt you."

Lilly knew that was the truth," Look, I already had said that was fine," feeling the baby stirring inside, she breathed out, but that's her lips started quivering, before running out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

While Lilly was out walking, on her lunch break, she found a pair of hands covering her mouth. Once biting the hand, she quickly turned to see Alex standing there. Her gun now drawn, "Stay back," she said firmly. This time, he wasn't going to abuse her anyone. Before Lilly could do anything, Alex threw her up against the wall.

"Nobody will want this mistake," he growled," It's your fucking fault." Her hand went to her stomach, protectively, "I'm actually not pregnant," she lied but knew had to do it, without anyone noticing that she was. Like clockwork, Alex bought it, "So you're just getting fat," before slapping her face hard, "Don't you ever, LIE TO ME AGAIN!

By this time, her gun was lying on the ground. Lilly then proceeded to kick Alex hard in the crotch, before fleeing. This time, there was no way that she was going to keep this a secret. He needed to be locked up for what he had done to her. Somehow Alex had caught up to, "I don't fucking believe that your pregnant, why the fuck would I want to impregnate, a single lowlife woman such as yourself?"

"So that's your game, abducting and raping women. Just for the fun of it, the power that you have. With me, you don't; you never had. See I'm not like the rest of them, I'm a member of law enforcement, and there is a warrant out for your arrest."

He then felt his erection throbbing, needing a release. Lilly felt sickened by seeing the tent pole in his pants, "FUCK YOU!" she said while storming off. She had managed to retrieve her gun, but yet Alex went back into his car, as he stroked himself to his release. Still he wasn't satitisfied, nor was his little game over yet.

For Lilly she had managed to call for backup, but by the time that everyone had shown up; Alex was nowhere to be seen. An hour later, they found the car abandoned with his DNA all over the seat. Right away, questions were being asked. Luckily, Lilly hadn't been raped by him, but felt the baby moving inside.

Night after Night, she would receive more threatening phone calls from Alex. Much to the point that she stopped sleeping altogether. When her father came over to check up on her, he too noticed that Lilly hadn't been sleeping.

"Where is he?" Paul asked.

Lilly shook her head, "I don't know, he's going to kill me," on the verge of tears, "Alex did things to me, that nobody should have done," wanting to tell her father about her pregnancy. Yet at the same time, she was scared inside to admit it anyone.

Glancing down at her clothes, Paul had never seen Lilly looking like this, "You've put on some weight there."

She sighed," Yeah I know," knowing that it would be a matter of time before she couldn't pass it off as a big weight gain. Then the tears began threatening to fall, as Paul saw how she was holding something back, "Lilly what happened?"

"I can't, "she said, before going upstairs. No she couldn't tell her own father, when the door to her bedroom opened Eddie slowly made his way inside, "Your dad is worried, and he's still downstairs."

Lilly moved closer, as tears began spilling out her eyes, "Alex got me pregnant, I haven't told anyone," she said, "I don't even know if I want to keep it."

He slowly then pulled her into an embrace, "Have you been to the doctor?"

" No, I'm scared about Alex finding out," her own fears rising, " What if he finds out, he's stalking me."

Eddie slowly lifted up her shirt, seeing that she was pregnant, "If you want I can go with you, or someone else can. You do need to make sure that the baby is healthy."

That was something that Lilly did worry about," What am I going to do Saccardo?"

"You need to think about this, you are still its mother, it's up to you to decide, let's first make sure that nothing is wrong with it."

Lilly nodded, "It's already making me hungry, I feel it moving constantly."

When she told her father, Paul remained very supportive of his daughter. Yet he wanted the man who had done this to pay. A week later, he accompanied her to her first sonogram. Inside, Lilly was nervous, "I can't dad."  
" You need to Lilly, the baby needs you now."

As the sonogram started, she saw the baby on the screen; while hearing its heartbeat. Her eyes watched a life that was growing inside of her. She felt the baby, but also was still decided to give it up or keep it.

Lilly was almost four months along, yet her baby was very healthy. She was glad about it, yet on the other hand, was hearing its heartbeat echoing throughout the room. When it was over, Paul gently squeezed her hand, "The baby's already strong like you, whatever you do, and I won't hate you."

"You mean me giving it up?"

He nodded softly," You can still love the baby, despite how it was conceived. This is still your child Lilly," knowing just how painful this situation had gotten.


	8. Chapter 8

Once home, Lilly exposed her stomach, while looking at a picture of the unborn baby. She was on the verge of tears, knowing that she was torn in between giving it up or keeping it. Putting down the photo, her hand now rested there, feeling the movements. Her eyes fixed at her reflection, seeing the fear but also the yearnings of wanting this baby.

If she kept it, what would she tell it about it's father? How about it came into the world through a rape? Lilly didn't want to lie to this baby, as she found herself in tears; while silently cursing her hormones. She hated crying but yet, it felt good for the first time to do so. For hours, she lay in bed, thinking over and over again what to do.

On the flipside, Lilly wanted her chance to be a mother, but on the other hand, feared about one day telling him or her about the whole thing. For the time being, she still had to remain strong. A few hours later, she came down to discover Eddie standing in her kitchen, " How did you get inside my house?"

Holding up a key, Lilly's lips curled into a smile, " You never fail to surprise me Saccardo."

" I stopped my to see how it went at the doctors," he said.

She looked down for a second, " The baby's very healthy, even heard it's heartbeat. I'm four months along," before Eddie handed her some flowers, " I thought that you might need some cheering up."

Lilly smiled softly, " Thanks, I'm glad you're here. There's nothing wrong with us just being friends, after I screwed up our relationship."

Right now, Eddie wanted to focus on the here and now; not on the past," How about I make us some dinner, you need to eat more, "motioning to her stomach," Everyone's got your back, nobody will think any less of you even me, about if you give it up."

From the look in his eyes, Lilly knew he cared a lot about her. She only had wished that the baby was his, yet couldn't undo the past. Still, she still had him as friend, which was an important thing for her. Love could wait, especially after dating a monster like Alex. Lilly just wanted to be able to go on with her life, without his abuse.

Having Eddie cooking dinner for them wasn't such a bad idea, it was better than being alone. Plus she needed not to be alone, right now. When dinner was ready, the two sat down; it was clear that Lilly had never had a home cooked meal before. It had seemed to be make her want seconds than thirds, which was a good thing.

A little light conversation here and there was good, but yet neither of them mentioned her pregnancy nor anything negative. Eddie wanted Lilly to relax a bit , without worrying about anything. He knew how to be a good friend to her, even if he still had deep feelings for her.

Around 7pm, as the two were watch some television, Eddie glanced over to see Lilly's head resting on his shoulder, while her hand stroked her stomach, " The baby moving?"

" Yeah, I feel this surge of love for it. Weird right?"

Eddie didn't think so," I don't Lilly, this is still your baby. It's normal to feel that way," just as the sound her cell had buzzed. Upon looking at it, her breathing quickened, " It's Alex."

Opening it slowly, Alex was the first to speak, " What is he doing over there, fucking you?"

" So you're watching me, " she asked?

Alex growled loudly," No, I just happened to see him walking into your apartment. You better watch your back Lilly, I will be back," as he then slammed the phone down. He wanted revenge but yet was still in the early stages of that.

While the squad was out once again searching for him, Eddie remained with Lilly. He noticed how her hand was gently rubbing her stomach," I need you to tell me what else he did,"taking her hand into his," It's for the investigation."

Slowly she began speaking about the abuse, but in more detail this time. It only made Eddie want to shoot him dead, yet at the same time didn't want to break the law. The anger inside of him, was building tremendously inside, as Lilly soon got up," I'm tired."

He also got up and hugged her, " You need anything, just yell."

By morning, Alex had severely damanged both of their cars; to the point that they weren't driveable. Plus the fact that he also continued to harass her, which didn't make her morning any brighter. Yet, by early afternoon, Lilly came home to discover that her alarm wasn't going off; when she entered her apartment.

With her gun trained, her eyes scanned every nook and cranny of the downstairs, as someone then covered her mouth, " Say one more word, and I'll kill you," Lilly knew who had indeed tripped the alarm.

Biting down hard, Alex reacted in pain; as she point her gun directly at him, " How did you break into my apartment?"

" Oh Lilly, I know more about you than I think."

" ANSWER THE QUESTION!", she demanded. Alex could see the anger in her face, but then saw that she was infact; pregnant, " Where the fuck did that come from?"

Lilly's voice was extremly stern, "You, are you raped me," but this only had added to his anger," Nobody would want to adopt a mistake like that, never mind love it."

She remained strong, even though now her maternal instints were telling her to protect the baby," Why did you even care," before Alex threw Lilly up against the wall," IT DOESN"T MATTER, THE BABY WON'T BE HAVING A MOTHER. SHE'LL BE DEAD AFTER ITS BORN!"

Her eyes displayed no fear," You had plenty of chances to kill me, I don't believe you," as she kicked him hard in the crotch, while continued to hit him," GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY APARTMENT!"

Just then both Eddie and Scotty just happened to show up, as they both drew their guns at him. Alex now grabbed Lilly, " She's mine," while she tried to escape. Being that he was unarmed, Lilly was able to do that, by running upstairs. Alex soon followed, before Eddie grabbed him. He was no match as Alex swung hard at hiim; knocking him back down the stairs.

However Alex was armed but instead of shooting Lilly, he shot Scotty directly in the leg ;before pointing the gun directly at Eddie,before pulling it away. Alex chuckled softly," Fooled ya,", as he then smacked Lilly hard.

By this time, Eddie was able to tackle him to the ground; but the other man was too swift and immediately dodged out of the apartment. While Eddie went after him, Lilly immediately rushed over to where Scotty was.

" Hey," she breathed," seeing the blood pouring out of his leg. No sooner did backup arrived plus an ambulance. It was then that Lilly had started experiencing sharp pains in her stomach, so much that she too had to be rushed to the hospital as well.

Things now were only going to get worse.


	9. Chapter 9

In the midst of both Lilly and Scotty being taken to the hospital, Eddie also landed up there as well. He had been found with a few broken ribs, yet he was expected to be fine. As for Lilly, she breathed a sigh of relief when the sonogram revealed that the baby was fine, but so was she for that matter. The pain had determined to be gas cramps and nothing more.

Since the doctors had felt that Lilly was alright, they released her. She immediately stopped to check up on Scotty, whom seemed to be doing fine. Though his right leg was heavily bandaged up, he appeared to be more worried about her.

" They released you?"

Lilly nodded, before taking a seat," I'm fine, the baby's alright. So how's your leg?"

" It hurts," said Scotty," Been on some painkillers, " glancing over at his partner, "Are you alright?"

She breathed out, " Hearts been fluttering a bit," knowing that wasn't a good sign. When word had gotten out that Edide was also here, Lilly automatically came into his room. He appeared to be heavily bruised as she then took his hand, " Did Alex do this?"

Eddie didn't want to appear weak, " How's the baby?"

" Hungry as usual," as he breathed in pain. Lilly took his hand, " Breathe in slowly," her eyes seeing the pain in his eyes," You did everything to try and protect me, but you haven't failed. It's Alex."

He wanted so much to catch this guy, for what he had done to Lilly. She didn't deserve it, but more important her pregnancy was the result from this. For the time being, Eddie gently stroked her cheek, " You do look beautiful," motioning to her stomach, " being pregnant."

Lilly looked down for a second," Except that this kid doesn't stop moving," her hand gently rubbing her stomach,as Eddie slowly placed his hand there; feeling the baby stirring. Their eyes looked into one another, " Isn't it odd feeling that?"

" No, It reminds me that I'm not alone," she said softly, " I'm starting to love it."

Later on, as Lilly stood in the mirror, looking at her pregnant reflection; she felt an overwhelming stream of love for her baby. Letting out a breath, Lilly brough her hand to rest on her stomach, while tears mixing with joy streaming downward. Just then, she saw Alex's reflection but as she turned there was no one there but her.

Turning once again, Lilly's eyes widened as she saw him, walking closer, " Get out of my house," she said pointing her gun at him, " You shot my partner and injured a close friend of mine."

He moved closer, " I love our baby," which was a complete lie, Lilly even knew that.

" Fuck off Alex," she sneered, " You fucking Raped and took advantage of me!"

Alex chuckled, " Don't think that you're getting away with raising this bastard baby on your own, besides who the fuck would want to love something so unwanted," as he then stepped forward, "YOU'RE A FUCKING MISTAKE!"

No sooner did he feel Lilly's hand smacking him hard in the face," This is my baby not yours, " she growled,feeling an overwhelming urger to protect the life inside of her.

However she was no match as one again, Alex abucted her, but still had no intention of killing her. He felt himself getting more excited to play yet another game with the Philly PD.


	10. Chapter 10

For months, Lilly continued to formulate how to escape. She had to, but not only for her sake but for the baby's as well. By this time, she was in her seventh, almost eighth month of pregnancy. She could feel her unborn baby kicking, as Lilly exhaled deeply. Every moment of everyday, her fears were rising about the health of her child. What if it was born unhealthy with some kind of defect; she wondered?

However her hand continued resting on her stomach, but Lilly did love her baby. She couldn't fathom just giving it up, because of what had happened. This was still her child, which needed her to love and protect it. It didn't help that she was being contained inside of an apartment; in a location that Lilly had no clue the whereabouts of.

Gazing out the window, she needed to go outside for a breath of fresh air. Walking would be helpful, but yet as Lilly's eyes were on Alex; she sighed deeply. For these couple of months, he hadn't been abusive, however had threatened to kill her after she had delivered the baby. She couldn't let that happen; her baby needed her.

Meanwhile in Philly, everyone continued searching for Lilly; especially Scotty. He owed it to his best friend and partner, but wanted to kill Alex. He didn't deserve to rot in prison, for abusive and abducting Lilly. More importantly, Scotty felt for her unborn child. He knew that Lilly would do anything to protect it, but hoped that he would be able to see Lilly return safely with her child.

On her desk, lay her badge. Scotty feared that Alex had already harmed her. With his heart still pounding away, he looked up to see Saccardo standing there," Anything?"

"Not a single clue, I've been scouring the streets every day and night. Even tried our old neighborhood, back in Kensington; got nothing."

Scotty could see his own determination to find Lilly," The car that Alex had used to Abduct Lil, still hasn't been found. What if he's hiding out somewhere close, but why takes her?"

Eddie thought for a moment, "I think this scumbag gets a thrill of playing games with us cops, right now Lilly's in a bad position. We need to fine her before she gives birth, in two months

As the hours ticked on by, Lilly stood by the window, rubbing her stomach she felt hungrier upon smelling a bag of take out, which Alex had just recently brought in. He of course, was in full disguise; signaling that he wasn't about to be caught, anytime soon.

Lilly exhaling silently, "Just give it up already, aren't you sick of this; keeping me here?"

He eyed her pregnant stomach," You're mine and they need to know!"

"I'm NOT," she yelled, "I never was, just please let me go. What am I going to do when I go into labor, have the baby here?"  
That was a question that Alex had never thought of, "Just shut up Lilly!"

With her arms crossed, Lilly wasn't about to let him just her up," No, look you harmed other women, but you never have done this, why to me? You've lost this game Alex, because I'm one woman that cannot be stopped by you. "

Alex most certainly didn't like her attitude one bit," You know the drill, after you give birth I will kill you," eying her stomach, " THE BABY SHOULD KNOW THAT IT's A FUCKING MISTAKE!", he said raising his voice.

Lilly breathed in slowly," I would never tell my child that, you're the mistake; tough guy," feeling his hand smacking her face, "Think abusing me is working, it's not. I'm not scared of you."

They both stared into each other's eyes, before Alex shunned away. As he sat down to eat his meal, her cravings worsened. She wanted to steal his whole box of fries away, while craving other things as well.

"DO NOT COME OVER HERE!" she heard him yell, "THOSE FUCKING CRAVINGS OF YOURS!"

Her hand gently rubbed her stomach, feeling her baby's hiccups. Lilly now feared giving birth in this dark apartment alone. She wanted to be in a hospital, but yet knew that probably wasn't going to happen. Once Alex had managed to finish eating his meal, he then sat down to watch some TV. On the news, she saw her picture knowing that people were looking for her.

Lilly then saw her father pleading her safe return; her eyes now filling with tears. She wanted so much to be able to speak to him again, yet showing any sign of weakness would only anger Alex.

By now he was angrier than ever before," Great they are still looking for you."

She made no comment, but then saw her entire squad; including Stillman. Lilly missed them terribly, "Please Boss find me," she thought, "I want to come home."

Alex glanced up," Don't be getting all teary-eyed on me."

"I'm not, I just want to go home," Lilly confessed," I can't take this anymore."

He then slowly motioned her to sit," Get off your feet." While watching more of this news conference, Lilly had wondered if she was going to see them all again. Her heart raced inside, "Why are we watching this?"

" Cause it's like you said, I do get a thrill out of this," glancing at her swollen abdomen," I would fuck you Lilly, but now your too fucking fat!"

She ignored his comment, but continued watching the news, seeing how desperate that her father was to find her. Of course Alex had now switched off the TV, "Like he's father of the year, left you at age six. What a bastard!"

"At least mine didn't kill my mother!", seeing how he had reacted to her comment," That how you became this way, seeing how he killed mommy dearest?"

His anger was clearly getting the best of him," By that way, you're giving birth alone. I ain't going to be there to deliver that mistake!"


	11. Chapter 11

By her ninth month, things hadn't gotten better. In fact in the middle of the night, Alex rushed Lilly out of the apartment and into a car. Her heart rate increased, but her cop senses shot up. She knew exactly one of two things; either he was going to kill her or abadoned her on the side of the road. While he was speeding along in the pouring rain, Lilly breathed in and out slowly. It didn't help now, that she was now starting experiencing some contractions.

Alex wasn't paying any attention to her, as he continued driving along a country road. Just then the car had stopped, " Get OUT!"

This was her chance, and her babys as well. Lilly quickly obeyed and got out, as Alex now stood there," You ruined everything," he said as the two were getting drentched by the rain, " Get the fuck back in the car, before I really kill you."

Lilly could dare do that," NO," she breathed," I need to get to a hospital."

He chuckled," Not a chance, get in the fucking car!," as he then escorted her back into the back seat. As the hours came and went, her contractions seemed to be worsening. Lilly of course was keeping track of them, hoping that by some chance her baby would be born safely in a hospital. However she had no idea that her squad was this close to taking Alex in custody. Nearby, a car sat on the shoulder with its lights off.

Stillman was sitting behind the wheel, while Saccardo was seat next to him," What I still don't understand is why you even broke her heart, in the first place?"

" I didn't, Lilly ended it. Right now all I want is to bring both her and her baby back home alive. I promised her dad, that I'd find her."

Inside the other car, Scotty sighed deeply. He knew that Lilly was always like an older sister to him, losing her would absolutely break him, forever. Yet on the same token, knew that Alex would never be released; after all the violent attacks he had committed. There was just one more thing, was he the murderer of their cold case after all?

All the signs pointed to him, but Scotty would have to someone get Alex to admit it. Breathing in again, he knew that he would have to be there for Lilly; especially after all of this. She needed him, but for now focused on trying to detain Alex.

Somehow Alex hadn't made several big mistakes, which now led the squad to track him. They knew he'd be using his stretch of road, but the question remained; was Lilly even with him?

Inside of the car, Lilly concentrated on her breathing. She then felt Alex breaking hard before he slammed the door. However she was in no position to be getting up, as more contractions were being felt.

Alex somehow was able to escape on foot without being seen. It was Vera who found the car, as paramedics soon rushed over. Lilly was breathing hard as they encoured her to push, she cried loudly while pushing.

Ten minutes later, she heard the sound of a newborn's first cry. The paramedic smiled, " It's a boy," as he then placed the newborn onto her chest. Lilly cried softly, while looking at her son.

Her eyes remained on him, even as she was been wheeled into a waiting ambulance. Lilly's lips pressed against her son's cheek, while riding to the hospital. Soon after arriving, she breathed a sigh of relief upon knowing that he was healthy, but so was Lilly for that matter.

Though there were guards posted in front of her hospital room, Lilly's attention was on her son; Matthew Aiden Rush. She knew now that she could never give Matthew up, but felt good about going home.

For now, Lilly kissed his cheek," I love you little man," she whispered, while fearing that Alex would indeed come back to kill her. Once she was discharged from the hospital, Stillman came to get her; as he noticed the tiny bundle in her arms.

Peering into it, he smiled, " He's handsome boy."

Lilly gently kissed her son's forehead," This is Matthew," she said proudly. Even as the two rode back together, Stillman noticed that her eyes were only on her baby. That entirely was normal," Your dad can't wait to see you."

She felt a bit nervous yet excited to be returning home, " What about him, I can't let him hurt my son?"

" We'll have someone posted outside, your dad's going to stay with you."

Lilly knew that she couldn't argue nor shun away, especially knowing that she needed to protect Matthew. Stillman could see how she fought to keep her eyes open, " Sleep Lil, you need it. Nothing's going to happen, I'm here."

Her eyes remained still on her baby, before Lilly closed her eyes. Her hand gently touching Matthew's, while Stillman watching. He knew that she had ever right to protect her child, but knew that his squad had to catch Alex; for good.

No soon did Lilly reopen her eyes, upon hearing the sound of her son crying out. At a rest stop, she sat in the car feeding Matthew, while Stillman waited outside to give her some privacy. Once Lilly was done both feeding and changing him, he got back inside, " Scotty said that he'll stop by your place later on."

" I overheard at the hospital, that Saccardo's been helping you guys out?"

Stillman nodded," He's just as worried for you as the rest of us are, he also said that he'll be paying you visit," handing her cell phone, and badge," I know one that Matthew will be very proud of you."

" I hope that he will be," she answered, while glancing down at him.

Upon returning home, Stillman then proceeded to help Lilly get settled in," All of us chipped in and bought Matthew a crib. We put it in your room for now, but gently, she then placed her sleeping son into the crib.

The two the shared a small hug, "Good to see back Lil."

Ten minutes later her father arrived but that was a reunion that the two of them needed. Paul was glad to have his little girl back, safe and alive, " I picked up some stuff for Matthew, and some clothes."

Lilly smiled," Thanks, I'm glad that you're here."

" Why wouldn't I not be, I just became a grandad;" as the two shared a small smile.

She then proceed to take the bags upstairs before taking a long, hot shower. Once clean and dressed in a pair of sweats, Lilly came downstairs seeing that Scotty was standing there. As the two hugged, Scotty felt extremely happy to be seeing his partner again, " I really missed you Lil."

" I missed you too Scotty," seeing that he brought someone with him, " Is that for me?"

" Uh yeah, I made them; Rice Crispy Treats. Figured you might have a sweet tooth," seeing she chuckled," Yeah throughout my whole pregnancy, didn't know that I had a very hungry little boy inside of me."

Scotty wanted her to get some rest," I can wait to see my nephew, you need to sleep Lil. There's no way that," as Lilly now interupped him, " That he can get to me, I know that Scotty. Alex is done with me, that's why he left me inside of the car. Killing me would be too easy, I'm a cop."

He could see that his partner was right, but didn't have to heart to inform her of the latest news. Besides, Lilly just became a mother, she needed time just to be just that," We're handling this, just worry about Matthew. He needs you Lil."

Hugging her again, she held on for a moment, " Find him Scotty, not just for me for those other victims as well."

" I promise Lil," he said before walking out.

However this nightmare was still not over yet..


	12. Chapter 12

For days, Lilly still wouldn't sleep; out of a fear that Alex would indeed live up to his word. Although she had been reunited with her entire squad, she wanted this guy behind bars. When Saccardo finally showed up, he saw Lilly holding her baby in her arms. He stepped closer, " Matthew looks just like you," seeing that he clearly resembled his mother, " I know you've been through a lot."

" How can I even sleep Saccardo, knowing that he's still out there?"

That part Eddie could understand," The fact is that he is, you need to sleep. Matthew depends on you for everything, there's no way that he would be able to break in and harm you or your son."

Lilly rolled her eyes, " No, I need to protect my son," her eyes now peering down on ber baby. She couldn't let anything happen to him," Everytime I had felt him kick, I knew that I had to remain strong; for him."

" He must have kicked a lot," Eddie said, seeing her nodding. Lilly's lips pressed against Matthew's cheek, " You kicked so much inside of my tummy," she whispered," I didn't know that I was having a little boy."

Eddie stood there, seeing that already she had made a good mother," You want me to stay here, help you out with him."

" No, I'll be fine. Just need to feed him," while taking him back upstairs.

Just then Scotty opened the door, "Where's Lil?"

" She just went upstairs to feed the baby."

He thought for a moment, " I need to speak with her," as Eddie held him back, before Scotty had realized what he almost had done. He most certanily didn't want to walk in on Lilly, while she was breastfeeding her son.

Scotty seemed to be impatient, " How long ago did she go upstairs?"

" Cool it Valens, Lilly will come down when she's done."

When an hour had passed, Eddie went slowly upstairs, seeing Lilly now curled up in bed; asleep. Matthew was in his crib, aslo sleeping. For now he gently closed the door; allowing her to continue to sleep.

" Lilly and Matthew are asleep, I'm going to stay here for awhile," but that's exactly what Scotty also had in mind, " You go Saccardo, I'll stay here. Figured I'd be a better friend if I did that."

Eddie then took a seat," How about we both stay, what I don't want is you even mentioning what had happened to her. Just let her be a mother."

However Lilly had awakon an hour later, she still didn't feel quite refreshed; but noticed that both Scotty and Eddie were both in her kitchen. Much her surprise, they made her some lunch, " You didn't have to." As the three of them sat down to eat, she glanced over at the the men," Who made these sandwiches?"

"Problem Rush?" questioned Eddie.

Lilly laughed softly," You two are too much, so how's the case going?", seeing the looks on both of their faces, " What I can't ask?"

" Not right now Lil, just leave it at that," Scotty said, knowing that Lilly wasn't going to simply leave it at that, " It's about the assult."

" You mean rape, what about?", she asked.

Eddie sighed, " We found one of the apartment's that Alex had rented, among them was a tape of you being raped, and other diaries with your name in it."

It was clear that Lilly didn't want to speak about it, as she went back upstairs. Still the demons from what had happened to her were still playing inside of her mind. Tears spilling slowly from her eyes, while looking down at Matthew, knowing that he had no choice but to come into this world. Dispite everything, she still loved her son.

" _He's my son, not Alex's_," Lilly repeatedly told herself silently. Her hand then reached in while gently stroking his cheek," Mommy will never let anyone hurt you, I promise, " she said while crying softly," No Matter what."

Scotty could hear his partner crying as he came into the room, before his hand gently rubbed her back, " I was worried about losing someone that I care so much for, your like the sister I never had."

He knew that Lilly's own pain from this was only worsening, " I should have just walked away Scotty, I knew that this was bad relationship."

" Alex threatened you Lil, got into your head," as Lilly couldn't take anymore of this, " ENOUGH SCOTTY, just leave, NOW!"

Soon the two got into a very heated discussion, before Lilly's father came in; he didn't like his daughter being questioned about her rape and two abductions. Paul immediately made Scotty leave, as he then saw just how shaken up that Lilly now was.

While holding her in his arms, she began crying hard, as Paul continued to comfort her, " This wasn't your fault Lilly, what he did to you."

" You don't know what he did to me dad," while flashes what had happened to flashed before her eyes. Paul gently rubbed her back, " As long as I'm here, he isn't going to hurt you or Matthew."

Lifting her head up, he saw the tears rushing out of her eyes, as the sound a baby's cries were now heard. Paul immediately went upstairs, as he lifted his grandson out of the crib, he had not only gotten his daughter back alive, but now had a grandson as well.

As he came downstairs, Lilly smiled, " You look good holding a baby."

While sitting down on the couch, she saw how good that her father was with her son," I'm going go over to my partner's apartment, I have to tell him. I can't live like this, knowing that he's still out there."

Paul didn't want to take any chances of having his daughter being abducted and possibly killed," No, wait until morning Lilly. What if he does come back. I know that you're a cop, but not after everything that you've been through."

Just then the lights went out, as Lilly's cell rang," I've come to kill you Lilly, you knew it was going to happen. Too bad that your little mistake will be an orphan after I stop your beating heart forever."

" You don't scare me Alex, where the hell are you?"  
She could hear his cold voice," I might just shoot your partner first, your still mine; remember that. You have exactly four hours before I kill you."

What Lilly was kept from knowing was that the squad needed a way to bring Alex into custody without a fight or an altercation. That way came in the form of Kat, trying to coax him into taking about Lilly's abduction and the possible murder of another woman.

Just as Alex had hung up, he sat back down at a bar; as Kat slinked into the booth, "" Who were you calling, not another girl?, she teased.

Alex smiled, " No, it's a good thing that I was off tonight. The life of a nurse can be tough, patients always sick, especially working in the ER. So you want to go back to my place?"

" I can't, time of the month," Kat said," I saw you on TV sometime back, abducting that woman. "

He shook his head, " The woman that your referring to was some bitch, like that kinky stuff. One night she wanted me to pretend to rape her, I don't know it was odd. Next thing I knew she was pregnant, disappeard one day; think she went back to being with my brother."

Kat knew that Alex was clearly lying," So she was your mistress?" referring to his wedding ring.

" Uh, no my wife died six years ago; an accidental death," as he felt more unconfortable talking here, " How about we go someplace, and talk?"

Once inside of his car, Alex then took out a syringe," I made my wife's death look accidental, and I'm going to make yours like that as well," as Kat now pointed a gun at him, " Alex Magum, you are under arrest," she said.

The driver's side door opened, as Stillman pointed his gun at him," Drop the gun right now?"

" First let me kill Lilly," he said, " She deserves to die."

Scotty continued to have his gun trained on him , "Give me one reason why I shouldn't blow your head off, for raping and abducting a cop, plus sexually assulting women and murdering another!"

Quickly grabbing him, Scotty then threw Alex to the floor; now breathing a sigh of relief that Lilly now could now breathe a lot easier.

Now it was up to Lilly herself; to face him and solve this case..


	13. Chapter 13

The squad was very surprised when they saw Lilly walking into homicide, one morning. Even Scotty stood up to her walking his way," Hey Lil, you're not back yet right?"

"No, I just came in to do the interrogation, I need to Scotty," she said, "I need to solve this case, it's the way that I know that the victims will receive their justice."

He sighed knowing that Alex had done a number to her mind, "You want me in there with you?" seeing her nodding softly.

Inside of the room, Scotty entered while Lilly stood in the darkness. She felt her anger boiling as Alex came in handcuffed, "Sit down," she heard her partner say.

Just then Lilly emerged as her face turned into a fiery of extreme anger, before slapping several pictures from a crime scene," LOOK AT THEM," seeing how Alex's eyes remained cold," YOU KILLED THIS WOMAN, IS THAT THE SAME WAY THAT YOU WERE GOING TO KILL ME?"

Alex now looked up at her," I'd watch you as I poisoned you, before shooting you point blank in the chest. Then stab you for good measure. Maybe I will get my wish and that mistake will be an unwanted orphan."

That just about ticked her off, "You touch my baby; my son and I'll kill you myself!"

Scotty held Lilly back, but she clearly wanted him to confess, "So who is this other woman, where is she buried?"

"In the woods, "he whispered," You won't find her Lilly," eying her now flattening stomach," Nice not to see you so fat anymore, I liked how tight and wet you were," trying to get Scotty's attention," You don't know how good Lilly was in bed; Detective Valens."

At this point, Scotty clearly had enough, "You raped my partner, and assaulted her. Furthermore, you should rot in prison for what you had done to her."

He then got to the point, while trying to conduct this interrogation well. Just then someone knocked on the door, as Jefferies now stepped in; motioning for Lilly to step out into observation.

Once inside, he sat down with a folder," You know what this is; pictures of Detective Rush. She would never give you permission to take any of these shots naked. One however is significant," putting down a photo of Lilly standing there exposing her pregnant stomach, "Did you take this one?"

"I didn't, it was already on the camera which I had stolen from her."

Inside observation, Stillman glanced over as Lilly took in a breath," He's right, I took that one. Matthew was kicking inside of me at the time; I knew that I didn't feel alone anymore with him growing inside of me."

Stillman gently touched her hand," You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Boss."

While they both continued watching the interrogation, Lilly's mind was more on her son. Though she wanted some justice, she felt the needed to go home and be with Matthew. He needed her right now, yet at the same time the victims were calling out for their own justice as well.

Meanwhile, both Jefferies and Scotty both avoided looking at the photographs of Lilly. They respected her, knowing that nobody else should view them," The tape of you raping her against her will, Lilly was clawing at you. Why didn't you just stop?"

Alex crossed his arms," I wasn't finished yet, who was she to even complain? I gave her a pleasurable time, didn't ask for her to get pregnant. Right now if I wasn't here I'd personally kill her. Tape it and sent it to that Daddy Dearest of hers."

Just then Lilly slammed the door," You think by raping my with that small thing of yours was brutal enough, we just ID'ed the body. That woman was your wife, you killed her six years ago, but confessed to it last night! It's over Alex, I hope what you did to me happens to you in prison!"

She then went outside, seeing her father pushing in a stroller. Lilly immediately come on over; leading them into a private room," Has he been good."

"Not a problem, I think Finn was a bit crankier than this little fellow," Paul said, "How's the interrogation going?"

Lilly sighed," Hopefully the court won't let me down like what happened when they let Moe walk on Bail," as she bent down to kiss Matthew, " Hey how 's my little man?" , saying it with a smile, " I'll be right back I promise."

As the two walked out, Paul shot Alex a cold, long stare; as he was being led out of the room. He was glad that the men who harm his little girl were now being put behind bars. However they still needed to go through the trial first.

Just then Jefferies handed her a picture of her; the one that she had taken herself. To Lilly, she took it as a sign of motherhood; but more importantly to one day show to Matthew. The results from the hearing resulted in him being in jail until the trial date, there was no way that this guy was walking. Even the judge had thought so, for now, Lilly was on maternity leave until Matthew was about almost three months old.

With Alex now behind bars, she could breathe a bit easier. During one afternoon, Scotty met up with her," He's getting so big," he commented.

Lilly smiled," Thanks Scotty, for backing me up."

"I worried a lot about you, so where are two headed today; Mommy Rush?"

She shook her head," Just out for a walk, I need to pick up a few things for Matthew," as Scotty gently bent down to kiss his nephew's cheek," Been good for Mommy alright? noticing how the infant's hand wrapped around his finger," I think he likes me."

"You can hold him, already spit up twice on me before."

Scotty shot her a look," I'll pass; I thought I'd give you this. We didn't get to celebrate our seven year anniversary as partners."

"We never did," she said, "Why all of a sudden?"

He motioned her to sit," You're now a mom, I guess I wanted to give you something."Upon opening up the small box was a bracelet," Figured you could use something nice," as she then read the inscription; 2003; the year we became partners.

"Thanks," as the two now shared a hug," My gift to you is our friendship, something I value Scotty."

Scotty did feel appreciative about that, but knew that the news about the court date wouldn't ease her mind," His trial is set to April, for now he ain't going anywhere;" seeing how she was looking at Matthew," I have to get back, lunch hours almost over."

"Yeah me too, "as the two hugged," I'll call you later."

After completing her errands, Lilly went home and put her son down for a nap. She too was tired but felt glad to be breathing again. Being a single parent was already hard, but Lilly was going to everything that she could to be a good mother.

Lilly had no clue what she would be facing just 8 months later at the trial.


	14. Chapter 14

**8 Months Later….**

Lilly's heart pounded harder, as she walked into the courtroom; with her squad walking behind her. As everyone stood, the judge now had given orders to bring in Alex. Her heart was practically rushing of fear, instead of blood. Paul gently squeezed her hand once everyone was seated; he knew that now his daughter had to relive her whole order inside of a courtroom.

When she was called up to testify, her heart was practically beating out of her chest. Lilly wanted to run and hide, but knew that she herself needed her own justice. After being seated, she avoided any eye-contract with Alex.

During the questioning, Lilly recounted horror stories of what Alex had done to her; including that of her first abduction. Her second abduction provided more detail to the jury about whom this guy really was. She was even asked to recount the night that Matthew had been born. Lilly could just feel the terror of giving birth inside of Alex's car, on that very raining night; just eight months ago.

Scotty knew that his best friend had gone through a lot, but he knew that Alex would never get a chance to abuse another woman again. Just hearing the story of what she had first heard Matthew's first cries of life, he glanced over at her father. Even Paul could remember seeing Lilly taking her first breaths, since he himself had delivered her.

After she sat back down next to him, he gently took her hand. As another witness began testifying, Lilly's mind was on Matthew. He had brought more hope and love into her life, the night that he had been born.

During the short recess, both her and Scotty stood outside together," It must have been tough and painful without the drugs?"

"Yeah tell me about it, I just remember inside of the ambulance holding Matthew in my arms. I knew that I couldn't give him up."

Scotty nodded," He's already eight months, hard to believe that he was that tiny."

"I know, my father helped me out a lot during the beginning. Only one that could get Matthew to go to sleep."

Glancing over at his watch, Scotty could see that Lilly's own fear was creeping up," Alex won't get away with this. He's also a murderer, he couldn't take who you are away from you."

During each day of the trial, more information was being presentenced as the jury left to decide on the verdict. When the jury came back- GUILTY. Everyone was pleased when Alex was sentenced to life in prison for rape and murder; with no possibility of parole.

Lilly held onto her father, as she cried out of bitter joy, before hugging Scotty and the rest of her squad.

As she then picked up Matthew from daycare, she held him in her arms. His smile, instantly warmed her heart. Even later on that night, while reading to him; The Velveteen Rabbit; Lilly knew that Matthew had given her hope.

Upon closing the book, she then reached in and kissing his forehead, "Sweet dreams little man, I love you, before turning to see the spirit of the murdered victim standing there. Lilly knew now that justice had been received and it wasn't too late to stop Alex from doing more harm.

Turning back, Lilly smiled once again at her baby boy; before glancing up at the photo of her that she had taken while pregnant with him. In the photo it still had captured the strong and brave woman that Lilly was always.

As she looked up, she saw her mother standing over her son's crib. Even in spirit, Ellen Rush smiled warmly at her daughter before looking at her grandson. With a blink, she had disappeared, as the snow began to slowly fall outside….

_The end..._


End file.
